Is Mike the real monster? (Theory) Updated Includes Season 2 (Theory
by TEDOG
Summary: This is not a story but a few theories about Mike and Season 2!
1. Chapter 1

Is Mike really the monster?

Okay now before you guys jump to conclusions just hear me out a second.

1\. Some way Mike's campaigns obviously have something to do with future events such as Will rolling a six on a dice and Mike telling him that he wouldn't make it if he did so what happens next?

Will gets captured by the Demogorgon and spends six days in the Vales of Shadows aka the Upside Down.

2\. Mike is the Dungeon Master so he always creates the games and maps out what happens in each possible way.

3\. Mike even predicted the monster for Season 2 by slamming the Thessalhydra figure on the table of the board game and now I think we see a GIANT Thessalhydra outside of Hawkins along with a bunch of red color skies and lightning!

So after all this time of there being an actual monster in season 1, has anyone ever stopped to think of the origin. What originally started all this besides El and the lab freak accident.

Is Mike somehow able to unintentionally map the future out just by making a campaign for a board game?

Furthermore then if this is all true then that does that means Mike truly is the real monster?

 **AN: This is not a story but just a theory I wanted to post and see what ya'll readers thought about it so please post your thoughts in a review as I would truly love to hear everyone's opinions about this theory.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have received some great feedback from everyone about my Theory about Mike possibly being the real monster. Now before I reply to you guys I just wanted to talk to y'all something about season 2. As most of you have heard Netflix has released a new trailer and a official poster for season 2.

Obviously the threats are much more real and personal now. In the trailer we see Mike pedaling fast on his bike follow by Lucas then Will and lastly Dustin who is trying to catch up to his friends as the trio of friends are going back to Hawkins as a giant mass red clouded storm hovers over the small town.

The red clouds are a possible representation of the monster from what I heard from a interview with the actor Finn Wolfhard who plays the character Mike Wheeler that he refered to the monster as quote "The shadow monster".

Now obviously there's a much stronger entity terrorizing the town of Hawkins as we have heard that we get a much more up close at each of the main character's personal lives instead of just showing Mike's basement and the school of Hawkins.

Also Netflix release this new description to go along with the new trailer and poster "It's 1984 and the citizens of Hawkins, Indiana are still reeling from the horrors of the Demogorgan and the secrets of Hawkins Lab. Will Byers has been rescued from the Upside Down but a bigger, sinister entity still threatens those who survived."

So from just reading that I think we all know now that this isn't just a monster and that's it's probably a supernatural entity from the Upside Down that's coming through the portals into the small town turning Hawkins into the Upside Down. Quote "Some doors can't be closed".

From all the hype and words I've been hearing, season 2 is going to be really really big and very very crazy and all and the fans are going to love it yet there's going to be some unexpected surprises in store.

Anyways enough about season 2 now as it's now time for me to reply to the fans who reviewed about my earlier theory about Mike being the real monster.

Candy95: When I said Mike was the monster I didn't mean he was the Demogorgon or anything but I meant in as a metaphor meaning Mike was the one chasing all the trouble due to that silly board game that he unintentionally caused.

Danny: Who knows actually it might of been a strange coincidence or not.

FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife: Maybe it isn't Mike foreshadowing but maybe it is all a coincidence but at the same times the reasons are interesting to support the theory of Mike possibly being the real monster (metaphorically).

Anyways here's my theory on what's going to happen in season 2. Mike, Dustin, Will, and Lucas at some point leave Hawkins because judging by the trailer they left Hawkins for some mysterious reasons but cameback. Where did they go? Perhaps they went to Terry Ive's house aka Eleven's mom? Or they went to Roman the mysterious woman that is somehow connected to the lab. Or…. what if… someone or something…. led them outside of Hawkins for a reason…. Eleven by any chance? Nah it can't be Eleven because we would of saw El riding on the back of Mike's bike.

What do you guys thinks going to happen in season 2 let me know because I would really love to read everyone's thought so

If you have anything to say then just drop a review in. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this.


End file.
